The Path of The Sun
by TheEndReaper
Summary: They say singing unites the world. Most people would agree. Six and Van Kleiss would kick your ass for even mentioning it. ONESHOT.


**This is pretty much word the exact representation of the dream I had last night. I thought it was... Illogical, but... Umm... Interesting... Kinda. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. And I hope it makes even a little sense :)**

* * *

><p>It had all happened so fast. The fights between Providence and The Evos had gotten bigger and more elaborate, so much so that neither side could have foreseen what had taken place. No, <em>they <em>had swept in with such precision and accuracy that they feuding factions never stood a chance.

After the original event the world went into a state of panic. The government desperately tried to keep the peace, but they didn't stand a chance. That was where Providence came in, they effectively got the world back to a state of normality (if it could be called that). And from that point people began to see Providence as more or less running the show, and while this wasn't what people wanted necessarily, they just dealt with it.

However the government itself wasn't willing to allow some organization to sweep in and take over their duties. Equally so they could not just take out the people helping the world with the Evo problem, no good would come from it. So they waited. Waited for Providence to figure everything out. Waiting to figure out how to handle the situation themselves.

Waiting for the right moment to strike.

They new everyones weakness. Even with the special abilities that they possessed they hadn't stood a chance. It was right after a battle between Rex and Van Kleiss that they had made their move. Both parties were weak when the simultaneous attacks occurred.

It was night when they made their move.

Strategically they had instead of taking out the biggest problems first; those of Rex and Van Kleiss, had taken out those who would have gone to rescue them first. Once Six and Breach had been contained they moved on to take everyone else out. In the end everyone except White had been captured, and he wasn't detained because Six had set off the invasion protocol before being detained, making it so no one got in or out of his box.

By the time the world woke that morning the worlds heros and villains had disappeared of the face of the earth.

* * *

><p>Van Kleiss woke to find himself in a blindingly white cell. He squinted slightly adjusting to the light the best he could. As his eyes began to focus he could see a small bed, door to what appeared to be a bathroom, a glass wall with a door (that was latched closed with a electronic key pad) and Agent Six.<p>

He paused for a moment trying to assess the problem properly. The cell was clearly made for one prisoner, yet there were two people here, so either they had miscounted the amount of people they were taking prisoner or they just cared very little about the fact that it was made for one person.

Which lead Van Kleiss to think of something more important; who is _they_? A man in a plane uniform walked up the glass wall, looking in on them from the other side. The man didn't look important, like an average grunt, a man who might not be the very lowest person on the totem pole, but was definitely not at the top.

"Finally decided to wake up Van Kleiss? It's about time." He didn't like how this man was talking to him. The disrespect was practically dripping off his words. "Welcome to The Enclosure. This is where you will be held until we can figure out what to do with you." The man turned to walk away but paused before stepping out of sight. "Oh and as I'm sure you've noticed you've got yourself a roommate. We needed to put him in a more secure cell, and yours was the best option. Good luck with that."

Six sitting across the room appeared to be looking up at the celling and had yet to speak. He seemed to be missing his suit jacket and shoes. The man left (it sounded like he sat down further out of sight) leaving the two to sit there in silence. Van Kleiss raised an eyebrow at the Agent who's line of sight seemed to have landed on him.

"What's the plan for getting out of here?"

"Securities good, the only way out of this room is the door." Six tilted his head slightly in the direction of the locked glass door.

"Can we break the glass?"

"It's too strong to break it ourselves. The bed is bolted down and unusable." Van Kleiss contemplated other options, there was nothing else in the room that could be used to break the glass, so something else would have to be done.

"I could turn you into an Evo and then you can break us out." Six frowned slightly.

"That wont work." The Evo raised an eyebrow and the Agent pointed at his neck. Van Kleiss' hand went to his own neck and felt something there that felt like a metal collar, there didn't seem to be a way to take it off. "I believe it restricts your power."

"Then we'll need them to open the door for us." Six remained silent waiting for Van Kleiss to continue that thought. "The best way to get them to open the door would be to aggravate one of the guards into attacking us."

* * *

><p>SIx was listening intently to the guards talking down the hall hoping to hear something that could be of use to him. Though at this point it didn't sound like he was going to get anything. Van Kleiss and his plan was rather... simple. No more could really be expected from them, they were enemies after all.<p>

Despite the fact that Six had yet to escape he had already formulated his plan for rescuing the others. Originally he had been put in a different cell, one with much less security measures. They had taken his suit jacket, and swords and assumed that he would just give up.

Naturally they were wrong.

He took various equipment that was hidden in compartments in his shoes and quickly picked the lock, leaving as quickly as possible. But Six knew better than to assume that he would escape successfully on his first try, no he instead headed to the security room, and looked at the layout of the facility.

By the time that the grunts caught up and tranquilized him (not after taking plenty of them out with him) he had already figured out where everyone was being held. And the next thing he knew he was stuck in a cell with Van Kleiss.

Which was perhaps better, the man was undeniably smart. Six was sure that neither of them quite liked the idea of working together but this worked to both of their advantages. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'.

"...So I take her out to 'The Courtier' y'know the nice restaurant down town?" Six turned his attention back to eavesdropping. It appeared the guard from earlier was explaining his date to the other man.

"Dude that place is nice! How'd you get in?"

"Oh I know this guy."

"Can you hook me up?"

"Yah I can... Wait don't get me distracted! Back to my story, I get to the restaurant and we're sitting down, and everything is nice, and that's when the people at the table next to start."

"Start what?" Six couldn't help but notice that Van Kleiss seemed as bored with this as he felt.

"Singing."

"Singing?"

"Yes. Singing. They were doing one of those things where they try and get everyone going."

"So what was the problem?"

"The problem is that it was stupid. There is no reason for people to just start singing. I get it if you're a _singer _and you sing, but other wise it just pisses me off."

"You have issues."

"Shut up."

"You know it's true." There was an uncomfortable pause. "Shit! I'm late, I'll catch you later."

"Later." Six looked back at Van Kleiss who seemed to be going over something in his head, his eyes closed.

"You do realize what we have to do, don't you?" The Agent said nothing. He had a guess to what the Evo was referring to but he was hoping that he was wrong.

But he wasn't.

* * *

><p>John was unamused. The entire watching the prisoners thing was not up to his standards. When he signed up for this he thought his job would be more... glamourous. But instead he was surrounded by a bunch of idiots.<p>

Not only that but they had detained Providence. Well Providence and Van Kleiss. But he had no idea why they had attacked Providence, it seemed like they were supposed to be the good guys... It didn't seem like a good idea.

Van Kleiss and The Pack on the other hand could be no better place than in custody. John wasn't entirely sure what he thought of the entire Evo thing. He was kinda neutral but he didn't need to have a real opinion to know that Van Kleiss was a bad guy.

And really the Agent Six guy wasn't on Johns good side either, the guy tried to escape (how did he get out of that cell so fast anyway?) and then when he tried to detain him John was promptly knocked out. Which made his bosses quite mad.

So really he wasn't impressed with either of the men he was assigned to watch. But at least they hadn't caused any problems since Van Kleiss woke up. Sure John had been too distracted talking to Michael to pay attention to what they were doing but they had been quite. Unfortunately the cadged men had begun whispering, not good could come from it.

_"Ohhh deerskin! Where've you been? Where've you been? Hear your voices on the desert wind-"_ John froze staring down the hall to where the cell was trying to comprehend what was happening. _"Leave my friend, leave my friend, your creations behind." _

Where they singing?

_"Lone you will ride, the dusty, the sterling pride. Skin and bones, teeth and eyes. Hide beneath your disguise." _They were singing. _"Long will you roam, the path of the sun will guide you home. Rhythm of your drums, farther, you should long for me I'll come."_

Oh hell no.

_"Evil wind on your neck, take it back. Your reflection nearly choked your breath. You forget your regrets you'll never shed from your skin." _John damn near rand down the hall to the glass wall looking into the cell. The two prisoners didn't look happy necessarily but they seemed to have a smug air about them. _"Long will you roam, the path of the sun will guide you home. Rhythm of your drums, farther, you should long for me I'll come." _

"You two knock it off!" John desperately tried to sound like he had authority, and failed.

_"Run through your bones, rest in your eyes as pale as stone. Long will you roam!" _John was quickly becoming angrier as the men ignored his orders. _"The path of the sun will guide you home! Rhythm of your drums! Farther, you should long for me I'll come!"_

"Shut up!" His vision was going red. Words could not describe how much he hated it when non professionals sing (though they weren't bad...).

_"Run through your bones! Rest in your eyes as pale as stone! All you've ever known! Cold natured heart sets out alone! Long will you roam!" _Before John could properly think through what he was doing he was typing numbers into the lock. _"The path of the sun will guide you home! Rhythm of your drums! Farther, you should long for me I'll come!"_

John burst into the cell and took a swing at Van Kleiss who had been sitting closest to the door. Six jumped up and quickly knocked John out. The two composed themselves for a moment before stepping out side of the bright room. Six turned to go down the hall to the right, but turned back to the villain for a moment.

"The Pack is behind held in the left wing." Van Kleiss nodded to The Agent and they went their separate ways.

Neither of them would ever mention the events that took place.

* * *

><p>The government put the footage on the internet the next day. It was a big hit. It went viral within hours of being posted. Both of them to this day still try to deny the validity of the video, though no one can figure out why.<p>

They were really good.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep that's about it. In my dream Van Kleiss sounded like Frank Sanatra. Not that it matters. The song is Deerskin by The Transfer. Some of the lyrics might be a little off because I couldn't find them on the internet anywhere so I had to go off of what I could hear. Oh well, I hope you liked it :)<strong>


End file.
